1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus adapted to enable the operator to readily identify communications from a particular transmitter or particular person.
2. Description of the Related Art
With conventional facsimile apparatus, sheets of paper recording received data are all discharged onto one tray although the data is received from different transmitters.
Further since common facsimile apparatus are connected to the telephone network, the location where the apparatus is to be installed is considerably limited. In a place of business where a plurality of facsimile apparatus are used, the space available is limited, so that the apparatus are collectively installed generally in a facsimile room or in the corner of a room.
Especially, business firms or like organizations receive from transmitters in different locations a very large number of facsimile documents, which are likely to become stacked up on a tray notwithstanding that the transmitters are different. The documents received must therefore be sorted out promptly. Naturally, the larger the number of received documents, the more cumbersome is the sorting work. Moreover, it is difficult for the operator to distinguish one document from another by glacing at the recording paper. This imposes an increased burden on the operator.
Facsimile is used generally for urgent communications in view of its function. On the other hand, it is likely that a person will have to wait for an urgent facsimile communication while working at a location a large distance away from the facsimile apparatus as installed in a wide space. In such a case, he must leave his place of work to check from time to time whether the contemplated communication has been received. If otherwise, there arises a need to assign an attendant exclusively to the facsimile service for giving notice of received communication.